The present invention relates to a connector to be provided in an igniting circuit of a priming device.
Conventionally, the igniting circuit has been formed as follows.
Namely, at first, signal lines on the side of the priming device are connected with a ground line by means of a twisting connection in order to prevent the priming device from igniting and exploding by the leakage current due to the inductive noise. Next, the connection between the signal lines on the side of the priming device and the ground line is released and then the signal lines on the side of the priming device are connected to those on the side of the igniting signal generator.
In the conventional igniting circuit as described above, the signal lines on the side of the priming device are connected to those on the side of the igniting signal generator after being separated from the ground line which was once connected to the signal lines on the side of the priming device. Thus, the connecting work efficiency is not good.
And when the signal lines on the side of the priming device are connected to those on the side of the igniting signal generator, it is separated from the ground line. Therefore, the following connecting work needs great care so as not to cause the igniting circuit to ignite and explode due to the leakage current.
Furthermore, when the signal lines are separated from each other for repairing the igniting circuit, necessary works for constructing the igniting circuit must be repeated again.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a connector by which the priming device and the igniting circuit can be connected or separated with good work efficiency.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a connector by which the priming device and the igniting circuit can be connected or separated without any danger of ignition and explosion of the igniting device.